A document may utilize one or more different fonts or font families. Data for the fonts may be embedded within the document itself. The font data embedded in the document may be an entire font file for a font family even though portions of the font file may not be utilized by the document. In other words, the document may only utilize a portion of the font data embedded in the document. One drawback of embedding the entire font file within the document is that the document size may be very large. To work around the foregoing drawback, documents may include a subset of the font file. In connection with subsetting a font, the document includes only the font data that is actually used by the document rather than the whole font file for the particular font family. While performing font subsetting and including only a subset portion of the font data within a document may decrease the size of the document, other drawbacks may be present. The font subsetting may be performed at the document level meaning that all the font data to be embedded in the document cannot be determined until the document is processed. This can be a problem when the document is being consumed, for example, for streaming consumption in which the document is typically consumed as it is being produced.